A Daisy For You
by Nutmeg1234
Summary: Italy now realizes how he feels about Holy Rome.  BASED OFF A DOUJINSHI  I don't own hetalia, or the original work of the doujinshi. Yaoi and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey there, long time no see. To all of my Teen Titans fans who are possibly reading this, as you have probably figured out by now, I'm not finishing the stories I started. I'll see what I can do with the Avatar one over the summer, but that's pretty much it.

Since I last saw you, I have become extremely addicted to Hetalia; Therefore, I feel the need to write some stories for them too… This one however is not an original story by me, it's a doujinshi I saw on youtube so I got in contact with the original owner and asked if I could ut it on fanfiction they said yes. This is not my story I do not own this story, I did add some things, but it's full rights to the original owner. I DO NOT OWN here you go! (BTW if you don't watch/ read Hetalia, yes this is a love story between two males. Not your thing? MOVE ALONG AND GET LOST) Cheers! ^^

* * *

><p>It was a bright beautiful day, and it reminded him of the day they said good-bye…<p>

"I'll be back! And we will become one! I promise!" He said as he waved good-bye. He carried off Italy's push broom along with Italy's love for Holy Roman Empire.

"I'll be waiting!" Italy said with tears in his eyes! "And when you return I will give you a big hug and treats!"

Italy smiled at the memory as he continued with the chores that Mr. Austria had assigned him for the day. When he had just finished folding the napkins and was about to leave the room to fetch water, he heard a small chirp from the cracked window. He turned to see a yellow finch with a small white daisy lying in front of it. It was a sign from him.

Italy quickly walked to the window, opened it slightly more, and picked up the flower. A yellow finch carrying a flower was a sign the Holy Roman Empire had chosen to show Italy that he was coming home. Italy smiled, but there was a small pang of worry in his heart.

"I am looking forward to seeing him," Italy thought out loud. "We've both grown up so much, and we have changed in many ways... but not our feelings. But it still makes me anxious… Every time he visits, he has more scars and bruises lining his now muscular back. He is becoming weak…"

Italy bowed his head and sniffed the flower with a small tear in his eye. "It was the same with Grandpa Rome…I cannot help but feel anxious…"

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Italy worked harder than ever make the house even cleaner for Holy Roman Empire's return. Miss Hungary too worked slightly harder than usual. Even Mr. Austria seemed to have a sparkle in his eye when he overheard Italy and Hungary talking about Holy Roman Empire. It seemed the whole house was excited and anxious for his arrival!<p>

The next day, in the same room where Italy had received countless flowers from Holy Roman Empire informing him that he was on his way, Italy was polishing the silver wear. He couldn't help but smile when the image of Holy Roman Empire sneaked back into his mind. This was soon brought with a blush for Italy still remembered when Holy Roman Empire had leaned in and kissed him. They were both still small countries back then and were doing childish things, but that didn't stop Italy from enjoying the memory.

Suddenly, Italy heard a 'knock knock' from the window and turned to see Holy Roman Empire holding a small yellow daisy. Italy smiled and rushed towards the window, opening it fully and greeting Holy Roman Empire with a blushing smile. "Welcome! It's been so long!"

Holy Roman Empire said nothing but instead smiled and handed Italy the daisy. It really is amazing how fast he had grown. The boyish features that Italy had grown so used to seeing at this window were gone completely and replaced with handsome, defined cheekbones. His blue eyes had become lighter in the years, but they never sparkled as much as they did today. His usually combed back hair, he had decided to let fall free letting the bangs wisp his forehead letting his golden hair catch the sun's rays and reflect with a subtle shine.

Italy smiled back and took the daisy, and inhaled the small delicate flower and grinned at the familiar sent it gave off. He tilted his head away from the flower and back to Holy Roman Empire. But not to his change in appearance, but to his usual Black cloak. This wasn't extremely different for Italy since he had seen it plenty of times on him when they were kids, but for the majority of the time when Holy Rome came to visit, he'd chose a lighter shirt with a pastel color. Why was this time different?

"Oh," Italy said expressing his thoughts. "You came in your uniform this time, did something happen Holy Rome?"

Holy Roman Empire smiled slightly, but looked at the bright green grass beneath his boots. "Yes, you see. There is a big war coming… this was announced when I showed up at the war council." He picked up his head and grinned fully revealing perfect white teeth. "But I wanted to come and see you before I left."

"A big w-war?" Italy's voice stuttered slightly painful flashbacks of Grandpa Rome coming home to wash and revealing scars covering his back so wrapped itself around Italy's mind.

_This is just as I thought…_

"B-but Holy Rome, that's why you get so tired!" Italy said. "You do too much; don't you get tired when you're like this?"

_Day by day he grows…_

"But I was looking forward to seeing you, to spending time with you, like we used to when we were younger…I don't like the thou-"

Holy Rome cut him off with a hug. Italy was surprised that he could reach the window for it used to be higher than he could reach. He truly was growing…

"How do you feel?" Holy Rome asked as he pulled back, but didn't let go, looking into to Italy's large amber eyes.

_I'm feeling deeply anxious…_

Holy Rome smiled sadly and leaned towards Italy's ear and said, "Even if I cannot do impossible things, we will still meet again." He pulled away a second time. "If it can be finished, I'll come again."

_Why is it like that? _

"Until then, take care." Holy Rome kissed Italy's hands and turned to walk back up the path that he had taken to get here.

_I'll end up not meeting him anymore… A second time…_

"NO WAIT!" Italy shouted after him, he lunged forward and met face first with the soft green grass. He felt pain all over his face more than likely from bruises that would appear in the morning, but none so painful than the tears that wear streaming down his face at the thought of never seeing Holy Roman Empire again.

Holy Rome turned sharply, ran back and knelt down in front of Italy picking him up and sitting him on his knees. "Are you alright?"

"I…I" Italy couldn't seem to find the right words. When they were little, Holy Rome used to chase Italy shouting, "You must become one with the Roman Empire! You must! Stop please!" This used to frighten Italy because he used to think he was trying to take advantage of him when he was a weak assembly of other countries. It wasn't until later that Italy realized Holy Rome's true feelings. Italy knew what to say.

"PLEASE!" Italy managed to choke out between tears. "Please! I-I want to become one with the Holy Roman Empire! Please! Let's the two of us unite as a pacific country and live in happiness!" Italy said all he could say with the breath he could find. The tears were dropping like bullets onto his apron.

He looked up to see a rather shocked Holy Roman Empire. "I-Italy….what…"

But Italy would not let him finish. "I keep making Mr. Austria angry! He didn't used to be like this! Because you praised me! Always asking for him to give me another chance! Miss Hungary is comforting, and a wonderful friend, but she isn't the same as you! THEREFORE I WANT YOU TO COME BACK!"

Holy Rome did not know what to say._ All my life, my dream, to walk alongside you and only you… _He thought to himself.

He sighed with a smile of relief. "In the end, you could always see right through me Italy. You've finally accepted my request for you to join me and live together in happiness?"

Holy Rome put his fingers on Italy's chin and lifted his face towards him. Italy's eyes wear red and puffy along with his small nose and his cheeks wear stained with tears of sadness and worry. As one last tear escaped from his amber eyes, Holy Rome brushed it away with his thumb.

"Italy," He said gently and softly. "You do not need to worry. I will come back to you without fail. I promise."

With those words, Holy Rome leaned in and kissed Italy's small, soft lips. Italy was shocked by this sudden action, but he refused to show it. They had not kissed since they were little, but this one seemed different. Now that they were older, they could make the promise to live together in happiness. Holy Rome pulled his lips away and smiled. "I promise I will come back Italy."

"I believe you." Italy smiled with new tears, of happiness. "Thank you…. Holy Rome"

"No," Holy Rome said kissing Italy's forehead, "Thank you."

_From the day I was born, you've been my life Italy._

They sat there holding each other while Italy cried into Holy Rome's Cloak. Italy knew however, he had to let go.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO! So please keep reading and stay tuned! O3O<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of "A Daisy for You"

* * *

><p>Italy began counting the days, weeks, and months that went by without Holy Rome. Every day he would finish his chores and find himself wandering back to the window where he visits. After a few weeks of this, Italy had brought a bed in there so that he would be there in case Holy Rome returned during the night while he was sleeping.<p>

On one cloudy day Italy was allowed to skip his chores. Mr. Austria had only done this once before, when Holy Roman Empire left for the first time. Was he just doing this out of the kindness of his heart? Italy refused to worry about it and focused on waiting by the window.

"I-Italy..." said a quivering voice from the door frame. "Italy, come here, come close to me…" Italy turned to see that the quivering voice belonged to Miss Hungary. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. Italy slowly approached her dazed friend as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Italy…I-I'm so sorry" She sniffled. "H-he will always b-be alive in our…h-hearts…"

Italy didn't move… "Holy Rome…isn't here…anymore…"

Hungary didn't reply she continued to hold Italy and slowly rock him back and forth. Her tears fell like bullets on top of his head. He could see him now. His soft pale face, topped off with his golden blonde hair. His two blue eyes grinning at a light, and he faded.

"He's not coming back…" Italy said as tears started to flow down his cheeks slowly. "He's not coming back…"

Italy just stood there letting the tears fall onto Hungary's dress.

_He's not coming back…_

* * *

><p>The room was dark except for a crack in the window's curtains. Italy sits on the floor not moving, just watching the window waiting for a sign. His face, his laugh, his voice, the yellow finch, the daisy….<p>

Austria suddenly barged into the room exposing the light from the hallway. He looked at Italy with disgust.

"Are you going to be like this forever?" He said in a rough cold voice. "ITALY!"

When Italy didn't answer, he continued. "I do not believe this either, but this is not a reason to stop us, we must keep going. Now come get up…" He extended a hand towards Italy expecting him to grab it and leave this room for good. "As it is this child-"

"Then….you…understand…." Italy said in a distant voice cutting Austria off mid sentence and ignoring his hand completely.

Austria stood there and listened, but he was on edge. "…..He….promised me…that the…next time that ….we met…we would….be together…so Mr. Austria….you have to wait…..we have to wait…I have to wait…he'll be back soon….he's coming back….. He's co-"

Italy stopped instantly when Mr. Austria's hand met his face with a loud smack that echoed into the hallway. "ACT PROPERLY!"

Italy widened his eyes and held his face, he didn't cry though his face was still numb from the tears.

"HOLY ROME IS NOT HERE ANYMORE! HE IS NOT COMING BACK! LOOK AT THE REALITY AND STOP RUNNING AWAY ITALY!" He spat.

"HE LIVED ELGANTLY TO RUN AWAY FROM HIS OWN FATE! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND CHILD?" He screamed, but he seemed concerned now.

"….Even if you do not understand….what would you do? What will you do Italy?" Austria asked.

"I….I….." Italy stuttered.

"Even if there wasn't that child's death, there would be nothing else to do. Did he not promise you that you would live together?"

"Si…" Italy nodded.

"Then live."

"I…I-I" Italy stuttered again with tears stinging his eyes.

"Because as long as you keep the promise and live, then a little bit of Holy Rome's soul will live on with you." Austria concluded.

Italy only nodded.

_I will become strong for Holy Roman Empire. I will live for him with all my might._

_Living._

_Living._

_I will continue to live and strive._

_Then when time passes, the hope will return…_

* * *

><p>Years passed and the time was World War One. Italy had grown, and was now the age of 21. He was still weak, if not weaker now than he was back then. He had taken to hiding whenever he was on the battlefield. Behind trees, digging holes and covering them with leaves, today he had chosen hiding in an old tomato box he had found outside of a hut.<p>

He sat in the box hoping no one would approach him and let him sit there. Today was the anniversary, Holy Rome died on this day. Today was the day he left forever…

Suddenly, there was a tapping on the box. Italy jumped. What should he do? The thing outside is bound to open the box…

"Hello! I AM A BOX OF TOMATOES FAIRY! LET US BE FRIENDS AND PLAY WITH EACH OTHER!" He shouted at the stranger outside.

"I see," said a gruff voice. "There is someone inside."

Italy panicked and backed up to the farthest corner of the box. "YOU'RE WRONG THERE IS NO ONE IN HERE!"

The box began to move, the lid slowly started to open, but was doing all it could to stay shut, however this person was extremely strong. Too strong, the lid popped off sending the person flying backwards with the lid falling onto his face.

Italy didn't know what else to do other than to beg. "I'M SORRY I LIED PLEASE DON'T SHOT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Italy looked at the person on the ground to see it was a man. The stranger grunted and picked himself off the ground, knocking the lid to the grass. He reached for his gun and aimed it in between Italy's eyes. "WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted.

There was a cap on top of the strangers head but Italy thought he looked familiar, he didn't respond.

The stranger to off the cap revealing two bright blue eyes and golden hair that was slicked back away from his face. "I will repeat myself again, WHO…ARE…YOU?"

Italy went breathless. This man clearly was not Holy Roman Empire…but why did he remind him so much of Holy Rome? Was it his eyes? His hair? His skin?

_Italy…_

Tears came to Italy's eyes. It's his voice.

_Italy…we'll meet again…even if I cannot do the impossible…we will meet again…I promise…_

Is this what he meant? He couldn't survive so he sent this stranger in his place…?

"I-I'm Italy." He stuttered.

The stranger's eyes seemed to soften a little… "My name Is Germany."

"Germany…" Italy said with a smile, "Let's be friends!"

_His soul, it does live on._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. And btw to those of you out there who keep saying Germany is not Holy Roman Empire, PICK UP A TEXTBOOK AND READ IT. You will soon see that you're wrong. Geez. Alright, well thanks for reading! <strong>

**Again, I do not own the original story. **


End file.
